venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Red Death
Red Death is a veteran rank-10 super-villain who only arches his nemesis one day a year. Despite his terrifying visage and reputation, he is actually a kind, gentle man who is a loving husband to a wife with a normal appearance and father to a daughter who looks like him. History Red Death first appeared in Tanks for Nuthin' where a photograph of him is shown in Wide Wale's list of villains Fiends and Family Plan in line to arch Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture. He makes his official appearance in Red Means Stop where The Monarch finds him in a park, where he is watching his daughter play with the other children at a playground. The Monarch approaches Red Death and the two have a conversation but in the middle it turns out that Red Death has heard and knows of Monarch's reputation. While continuing his talk with The Monarch about how he has managed to balanced his civilian and villain identity, he is able to scare the latter by speaking with his dark villain voice. Later on, he is preparing to go off to arch Dr. Venture when his wife prepares brownies as snacks for him to take on his trip, which he gladly accepts. Red Death then sets off on his flying horse, evilly laughing as he travels through the streets of New York to VenTech Tower scaring a majority of the people who spot him. He arrives at VenTech Tower where he engages Brock Samson and several disguised OSI agents (who were present to find the Blue Morpho). After some time passed, the OSI and the Guild inform Red Death of their plan in which he accepts their explanation and takes part in their pool party. Red Death then receives a call from The Blue Morpho (using a disguised voice) where he is told that he had his wife and child. The Blue Morpho tells him to sign over his rights to arch Dr. Venture in exchange for them however, enraged over this news, Red Death swears to hunt down (quoting Liam Nelson's character Bryan Mills from ￼Taken) and kill the Blue Morpho which truly scares the latter who immediately hangs up. Red Death leaves the party and soon arrives at the Morpho Cave where he forces The Blue Morpho and Kano (Henchman 21) out of hiding and begins to threaten them causing the Blue Morpho to truthfully admit to him that his wife and child are actually safe at his mother-in-law's home. They tell him to call to make sure which he does and confirms their safety. Now calm, Red Death speaks with The Blue Morpho, whom he recognizes as The Monarch. He tells Monarch and 21 of the story of his old archenemy and manages to get through to The Monarch over the effects of his recent activities and that he will get his chance to arch Dr. Venture if he lets other villains to do their job. When 21 ask how is he is so calm about his killings of many people, Red Death asks how he is due to the news he heard about them to which 21 shows him and Monarch the bathroom of the cave holding many dead villains hostage and a crazed survivor. Red Death eagerly agrees to not tell anyone of The Monarch's activities provided they let him take care of the survivor, whom he presumably kills as the latter is heard screaming. Personality In his civilian identity, Red Death has shown himself to be a kind and caring family man. It is shown that he will go through great lengths to make sure they are safe, best seen when he threatened to find and kill The Monarch for laying a hand on his family. When in his role as a villain, Red Death takes on a more dark and brutal personality which is able to intimidate those around him and leave them in a state of fear. He also possesses a strong compulsion to viciously kill when engaged in his role as he displayed extreme irritation at the thought of being unable to kill anyone while talking with The Monarch. He even agreed not to reveal The Monarch's activities to the Guild provided he be allowed to kill a crazed prisoner held captive by 21. Abilities Red Death is said by many villains from the Guild and Hunter Gathers to be a legend in the villain community. Red was also able to deduce the Monarch's identity when meeting him in the park and again when he was able to correctly deduce that he was masquerading as The Blue Morpho (whereas most people assumed that he was Dr. Venture). Equipment and Abilities *Red Death is shown to use a horse that has the ability to fly. *He carries a large scythe that gives off flames that are able to cut through metal whenever he slashes at things. Trivia * Red Death may be based in part on "The Masque of the Red Death" by Edgar Allan Poe. Appearances *Tanks for Nuthin' (photo) *A Party for Tarzan (photo) *Red Means Stop Gallery reddeath2.png| Red Death speaking with The Monarch and Henchman 21. reddeath3.png| Red Death. reddeath4.png| Red Death on his flying horse. reddeath5.png| Red Death (in his civilian identity) watching his daughter. reddeathhouse.png|His house. Red_Death.jpg|Red Death Flying through New York. Trivia *When Red Death says "Smokin'!" in his mirror (and other similarities) might refer to The Mask comic. He also has the same blood lust as Big Headed Killer. *He is the first villain in Season 6 to survive an encounter with the new Blue Morpho. ** He is also the first to identify the Monarch as The Blue Morpho. Category:Characters Category:Villians